Fallen
by Artist Formally Known as Ev
Summary: What happens when Draco gets into a relationship with a girl that has depression and thoughts of Suicide? DracoOC. Rated M for gore this is not for the weak hearted… Songs by Evanescence COMPLETE!
1. Touniqute

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters nor do I own Evanescence I do own a CD…I only own my ideas and my OCs….so Leave me alone…

Summery: What happens when Draco gets into a relationship with a girl that has depression and thoughts of Suicide? Draco/Oc. Rated M for gore( this is not for the weak hearted…

Tourniqute

**I tried to kill the pain  
But only brought more _so much more_  
I lay dying  
And I'm pouring crimson regret and betrayal**

I loved you. I loved you so much. I thought you loved me back. But I guess I was wrong.

**I'm dying _dying_  
Praying _praying_  
Bleeding _bleeding_  
And screaming  
Am I too lost to be saved?  
Am I too lost?**

You were my Draco. My Slytherin God. I loved you, but a bastard like you can't feel love. I remember that night. And reflecting back I guess I knew that I was just some girl, some one-night-stand. It turned into more than just a one-night-stand though.

**My God, my tourniquet  
Return to me salvation  
My God, my tourniquet  
Return to me salvation**

I miss you. Even though you turned your back on me, I still love you. You were my cure, my addictition. I stopped all harm to my body, because you said it was wrong, you said it hurt you to see it. I can't believe I believed all your bullshit.

**Do you remember me?  
Lost for so long  
Will you be on the other side?  
Will you forget me?**

You still look at me. I see you. You think I'm not looking. I see the regret in you eyes. So maybe you really could feel. Maybe you really could feel everything I felt for you. Too bad we're in different houses, conflicting houses. Too bad I'm friends with "the Golden Boy" as you like to call him.

**I'm dying _dying_  
Praying _praying_  
Bleeding _bleeding_  
And screaming  
Am I too lost to be saved?  
Am I too lost?**

I'm back to my old self now. No one knows how I am. No one knows the dark side of me. I'm sure you see the bandages. I only do it because its and outlet. I do it to get away from the pain in my heart.

**My God, my tourniquet  
Return to me salvation  
My God, my tourniquet  
Return to me salvation**

**_Return to me salvation  
I want to die_ **

I'm close to dying, and I can feel it. Soon I will lose all control and point the dagger in a more dangerous position knowing that it will kill me. I've been this bad before. You stopped me, remember? You stopped me from killing myself. I didn't know if it was real so I decided to end it. But you were there, pulling the dagger away.

**My God, my tourniquet  
Return to me salvation  
My God, my tourniquet  
Return to me salvation**

I'm so close. I'm sitting alone, crying my eyes out. I haven't cried in so many years. You did this to me. You made me like this. You made me want the pain so much more. The dagger is in my hand, its shining so bright in the candle light. Its grinning at me. Its calling to me. I hear my name.

"CLARA!!!!!!!"

**My wounds cry for the grave  
My soul cries for deliverance  
Will I be denied?  
Christ - tourniquet - my suicide**

A/N: there you go…sorry it's a cliff hanger but I have plans…..I may forget about this but I will try my hardest….pls Read and Review!


	2. Lithium

Disclaimer: Same as last chapie…I no own…You no sue

Summery: What happens when Draco gets into a relationship with a girl that has depression and thoughts of Suicide? Draco/Oc. Rated M for gore( this is not for the weak hearted…

* * *

Lithium

I opened my eyes, regretting what I was doing the instant I heard your voice.

**Lithium, don't want to lock me up inside.  
Lithium, don't want to forget how it feels without...  
Lithium, I want to stay in love with my sorrow.  
Oh, but God, I want to let it go.**

I wished so hard that you hadn't left me so I could get this bad again. I understand that you had to leave me for the sake of your image. I was foolish to assume that you didn't care for me. You are on the side of evil and I can understand, that is, after all, what draws me to you. The thought of being caught.

**Come to bed, don't make me sleep alone.  
Couldn't hide the emptiness, you let it show.  
Never wanted it to be so cold.  
Just didn't drink enough to say you love me.**

Was that a glimpse of tears. Are you holding in your emotions again? What can I do to get you to remove the icy mask?

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!?!?" Your screaming at me. Tears come through in my eyes and pour over.

**I can't hold on to me,  
Wonder what's wrong with me.**

Your eyes soften a little. Your tone is lower and not as harsh. "I thought I told you not to do this. You are important to me." Something runs through my mind. An epiphany. You don't care.

**Lithium, don't want to lock me up inside.  
Lithium, don't want to forget how it feels without...  
Lithium, I want to stay in love with my sorrow.**

"You have no heart." My tone is low and cold. I glare up at you and rip my wrist from your hold. I point the dagger at you and expect you to hit me. You simply stare at me with pain filled eyes. Why aren't you doing anything?

**Don't want to let it lay me down this time.  
Drown my will to fly.  
Here in the darkness I know myself.  
Can't break free until I let it go.  
Let me go.**

"WHATS WRONG WITH YOU?!?!" I yell hoping to snap you out of your lies. You still stare at me like Your only concern is me.

**Darling, I forgive you after all.  
Anything is better than to be alone.  
And in the end I guess I had to fall.  
Always find my place among the ashes.**

Another thought passes through my head. You are only trying to protect me 'cause your master wants me. That's it! That's why you always change the subject when I bring him up.You sigh heavily. You turn around and start to walk away. You stop for a moment as if to say something then continue on. You pause at the door. "Don't go hurting yourself." You stay there. "Please" You add after a moment of silence as if it would help. You walk on and leave me alone. I sigh d sit back in the chair. I put my head in my hands and cry. Why do you have so much control over me?

**I can't hold on to me,  
Wonder what's wrong with me.**

I head back to my common room to sleep off the new developments. I lay in my bed for a few minutes before I get up again to take my medication. Maybe that would clear everything up. I lay back down and drift into peace.

**Lithium, don't want to lock me up inside.  
Lithium, don't want to forget how it feels without...  
Lithium, ...stay in love with my sorrow.  
I'm gonna let it go.**

* * *

A/N: Sorry it took so long but like I said…I might forget and guess what…I forgot… .

Well yea…this is from the new album The Open Door and I thought it fit.so now tell me what you thnk!...R&R


	3. Call Me When Your Sober

Disclaimer - I still don't own anything.

I walk through the halls hoping to not pass you by. I don't want you to chew me out. I head down to the great hall and pause.

**Don't cry to me.  
If you loved me,  
You would be here with me.  
You want me,  
Come find me.  
Make up your mind.  
**

You're just exiting, leaving for your first class I suppose. You look my way and tell your friends to go on ahead. You walk towards me hoping to get that last little word in before I break down completely. It's too late for me but you still try. I'm trapped in a lie.

**Should I let you fall?  
Lose it all?  
So maybe you can remember yourself.  
Can't keep believing,  
We're only deceiving ourselves .  
And I'm sick of the lie,  
And you're too late.  
**

You say hello as if it's a normal day. No one knows our little secret and you risk everything by talking to me in the open like this. You sense that I'm not listening. You place your hands on either side of my head just to make me pay attention. I keep thinking that you're ruining your image, though to someone passing by it might look to them that you're terrorizing me.

**Don't cry to me.  
If you loved me,  
You would be here with me.**

The doors to the great hall open and out comes your arch enemy. He spots us immediately and rushes over.

"LET GO OF HER MALFOY!" he yells and lashes out. You defend yourself and start yelling at him. I tune out to the yelling and sink to the floor. You continue yelling and fighting. It's pointless.

**You want me,  
Come find me.  
Make up your mind**

I stand up and walk forward stopping in the middle just as you throw a blind punch. I'm hit and I land on the ground. Your eyes widen and you drop next to me, ignoring the shouts of Harry. You start apologizing and trying to help me. You don't seem to care anymore about what people think, your only objective is me. You help me up hoping that I haven't been hit too hard. You start examining the cut across my cheek and Harry falls silent.

**Couldn't take the blame.  
Sick with shame.  
Must be exhausting to lose your own game.**

What has happened to you? You're a different person now. Why can't you just choose on personality and stick to it? You confuse me so much. How the hell am I supposed to keep up with you?

**Selfishly hated,  
No wonder you're jaded.  
You can't play the victim this time,  
And you're too late.  
**

You help me up and dust off my blouse and skirt. You seem to only be focused on me and you start towards the Hospital Wing. Harry calls after us and commands you to put me down. You don't care. You keep on walking in the direction of the Hospital Wing.

Harry runs after us. He wants to know what you're doing. You refuse and continue walking. After a moment he seems to get on your nerves and it looks like you're considering telling him off. Why do you care so much? How do you feel its right to take care of me? Now of all times, you put your entire being into making sure I'm okay. Now, when we don't exist anymore.

**Don't cry to me.  
If you loved me,  
You would be here with me.  
**

I throw all my weight to the floor and we topple over into a pile. Once set free, I run out of reach and turn to face you still lying on the ground.

"Why the hell do you PRETEND to care? Just leave me the fuck alone! Don't talk to me anymore!" Tears come forth as I try to keep you from stopping me in my final attempt at death.

**You want me,  
Come find me.  
Make up your mind.  
**

I run as fast as I can to the room of requirement. All it takes is a couple of good slices down the wrist following the vain. I can hear you shouting behind me. Dying from loss of love is such a sad way to go, but it has to be this way.

**You never call me when you're sober.  
You only want it cause it's over,  
It's over.**

My life has to end for the world to continually go on. You don't love me anymore than you need me. All you told me were lies. Tears flow from my eyes and race off of my face. I can't keep holding on to you like this. You need to stop and just let life take its horrible course.

**How could I have burned paradise?  
How could I - you were never mine.**

I arrive and wish for death. A black door appears and I slip in. Locks are set and chains are slid into place. I can hear you on the other side, banging and screaming. I walk towards the middle of the room and grab the dagger floating there.

**So don't cry to me.  
If you loved me,  
You would be here with me.  
Don't lie to me,  
Just get your things.  
I've made up your mind.**

I hear Harry now and my friend. I hear Tora crying. Nothing will stop me. I position the knife over the most vital of vains. I get ready to strike, then I hear something that makes me pause. I hear…

A/N - Alright! Took me a while but I was continuasly working on this. I was hyped up today and I just has to listen to Evnescence and look at pics of my Ex to get in the right mood. Depressed now but another chapter is done. 5-2-07


	4. Taking Over Me

Disclaimer – Once again, the same as the last 3 chapters, but this time, I OWN MALFOY! men in black drag author away YOU CAN'T STOP M- OW! NO! NOT THA-ARG! I don't own anything 'cept my OCs whimpers

* * *

**Chapter 4 – Taking Over Me**

I heard you cry. Something I've never heard before. You were begging me to stop. You didn't care that two Gryffindors were there and your whole life ruined. You were crying out to me.

**You don't remember me but I remember you  
I lie awake and try so hard not to think of you  
but who can decide what they dream?  
And dream I do...**

You pounded on the door screaming your lungs out saying you love me. I can hear the pain in your voice, the terror at the fact that you caused this. I screamed in frustration and threw the dagger. It landed with a thump in the wall, and then disappeared.

**I believe in you  
I'll give up everything just to find you  
I have to be with you to live to breathe  
you're taking over me**

I heard you cry out one last time then collapse and slide down the door. I heard muffled whimpers from Tora and I heard nothing from Harry. I walked silently to the door. All the locks disappeared and I opened the door. I peered down you but you couldn't sense my presence. Tora and Harry stared in disbelief as I stood there silently. You paid no mind as you wept for my 'death'.

**Have you forgotten all I know  
and all we had?  
You saw me mourning my love for you  
and touched my hand  
I knew you loved me then**

"Draco?" At the sound of my voice your head shoots up. Your eyes are red from crying. You look to the room and search for my dead body, only failing because of my solid state.

**I believe in you  
I'll give up everything just to find you  
I have to be with you to live to breathe  
you're taking over me**

You won't believe that I'm alive. I see hope in you're eyes. You rise slowly and grasp me in an unbreakable hold. Tears come forth in my eyes and I hug you back. I still don't fully believe you but I do believe that you love me entirely.

**I look in the mirror and see your face  
if I look deep enough  
so many things inside that are just like you are taking over**

Teachers storm down the hall and stop at the scene. Obviously everything was okay and everyone departed except for you and the headmaster, Tora and Harry being forced back to Gryffindor tower by McGonagall.

**I believe in you  
I'll give up everything just to find you  
I have to be with you to live to breathe  
you're taking over me**

"My dear girl, if you want to leave this school so much, just do something to get yourself expelled. No need to go and kill yourself, you'd just haunt the halls." Dumbledor said with a twinkle in his eyes. "Come to my office and let's talk about this situation." He continued and headed off in the direction of his office. We follow him for he is a comfort to talk to. The long walk to the headmaster's office, no one spoke. We were all to gone to speak to one another. Our thoughts drift to different subjects, all of great matter. While walking, you grab my hand and hold it in you grasp.

**I believe in you  
I'll give up everything just to find you  
I have to be with you to live to breathe  
you're taking over me**

I yank my hand away and walk faster. The statue guarding Dumbledor's office appears in our vision. He mutters the password and the statue leaps aside. One inside he speaks of the incident.

"What happened to make you go to such extremes, Miss Silvermist?" Dumbledor asks me. I don't feel like responding, so I keep quiet. You shift beside me and I can tell you want to know what's going through my head.

"Nothing happened. I'm fine, though, it's none of your business." I finally respond. Dumbledor nods and offers me some candy.

"My dear, I think I shall place you and Mr. Malfoy here in your own dorm," He replies with the same damned twinkle in his eyes, "so you may work thing between you out in privacy. I do believe the entire Great Hall could hear you," Dumbledor's smile grew at the memory of the entire hall looking towards the door. You look my way with amazement and disbelief . I nod and agree to the terms.

**Taking over me  
your taking Over Me  
taking over me  
taking over me**

Maybe we _**can**_ work things out.

* * *

A/N: I am entirely to sorry but I do not think that I can continue a song fic. I love Evanescence, but I don't like song fics myself. This will be the prelouge to another story that I want to write. Please tell me what you think. R&R, I'd do it for you! 

P.S. -sorry this took so long…I actually had it written for a LONG time…I never got to typing it up…._sweat drop_


End file.
